Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{8}{13}-4\dfrac{3}{13} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{8}{13}} - {4} - {\dfrac{3}{13}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} - {4} + {\dfrac{8}{13}} - {\dfrac{3}{13}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{8}{13}} - {\dfrac{3}{13}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{5}{13}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{5}{13}$